(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to an educational and entertainment device. More particularly the subject matter relates to a scientific toy including a fluid medium and a wirelessly controlled mini-craft within the fluid medium.
(b) Related Prior Art
Entertainment toys including animated magnetically activated devices and objects are known in the art. Most of the prior art devices of this type are magnetically activated marine objects such as a toy fish that includes a magnet which is freely suspended in a liquid medium contained in a vessel supported on a base or a panel, and a magnetic means is disposed below the supporting base.
In most of the prior art apparatus, the movements of the movable object or toy fish is limited, usually to either random vertical and horizontal movements or predefined pattern simulations of real fish for the purpose of ornamentation or decoration, and there is no provision for human interaction with the object that allows the object to be controlled at will by the user to maneuver it in any direction by interacting through a human machine interface, or autonomously following a program.
Furthermore, none of the prior art devices allows for independent control of more than one mini-craft in the fluid medium.